1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retracting mechanism, and more particularly to a retracting mechanism for a bio reader able to read information of a strip inserted into the bio reader.
2. Description of Related Art
When taking a test with regard to physical conditions of a patient, a medical specialist manually transports a strip into a bio reader so that the bio reader is able to analyze the bio features contained on the strip so as to determine the physical conditions of the patient. While transporting the strip, inevitably, the medical specialist may contaminate the bio sample on the strip or the medical specialist may be infected by the bio sample. That is, medical specialists are constantly exposed to the threat of infection and the bio sample is also under the threat of being contaminated.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved retracting mechanism for a bio reader to mitigate the aforementioned problems.